


The Brighter Sun and the Easier Lays

by freddieseyeliner



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Im procrastinating writing my other fic, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Oneshot, i mean ya, its happy and cute okay, theyre sweaty and makeout, what else do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddieseyeliner/pseuds/freddieseyeliner
Summary: Flowers stems spurred by cracked pavement snapped beneath his feet like time brittle bones and viscous air clogged his throat. The heatwave bearing down upon them was, simply, unbearable.





	The Brighter Sun and the Easier Lays

Flowers stems spurred by cracked pavement snapped beneath his feet like time brittle bones and viscous air clogged his throat. The heatwave bearing down upon them was, simply, unbearable.

 

Sweat slicked curls encased a mind buzzing with a formidable to do list and an even more daunting  _not_ to do list. 

 

Since the seminal baking of the earth had dawned upon them seven days ago Brian’s flatmate, bandmate and  ~~Perpetual Object of Desire,~~  Roger, had taken to, very inconsiderately, wandering around the flat in only briefs.

 

Which was fine.

 

He had also developed the rather thought provoking habit of eating ice lollies seemingly only when Brian was around.

 

Which was fine.

 

And in these recent days the blonde was more touchy with Brian than usual; or perhaps the heat was simply burning each instance into the grey matter of his brain. A hand on his waist as he passed by. A leg pressed against his as the telly chimed nonsense. Fingers ghosted across his stomach as Roger straightened his shirt for him.

 

Which was fine.

 

But it really wasn’t fine at all.

 

Desire was nipping then biting then devouring his entire soul. Between the fire in his lower half and the fire in the sky he was sure he would burn up by months’ end.

 

Ascending the wooden steps baked in warm cigarette smoke and dust, the calling cards of a simpler time, he opened their flat door.

 

Golden haired, sweat dappled and open mouthed Roger looked dipped in sunlight and placed back on earth by some gods of old with a sense of humour. How did they expect something this sweet to exist in such a bitter world?

 

Brian made a mental note to chastise the stars later.

 

“Fan still isn’t fixed?” Brian asked, dumping his uni bag on the floor. It was much too hot to trudge to his bedroom and tuck it away neatly. Or perhaps more honestly he wasn’t sure he could survive the parting of his eyes from Roger’s form.

 

Playful half lidded eyes met his.

 

“No, I’m sitting here on the floor in my underwear eating icecubes because the fan is fixed but I just enjoy the way the wood digs into my ass.”

 

“Sure there wasn’t a different way to phrase that, Rog?”

 

“I’m content with my choices.”

 

“Right.” 

 

God it  _was_ stifling up here, Brian thought. Fine. He sunk to his knees and joined Roger on their kitchen floor.

 

“What happened to the ice lollies?”

 

“Eat em all.”

 

Brian snaked a long arm into the freezer and retrieved, quite unknowingly, the last ice cube from the tray. More than anything he needed a distraction. He was quite sure he’d die if Roger caught him staring at the way his lips sucked on the crystalline ice. 

 

A low sound escaped Brian’s throat as the delightful chill met his mouth. Melt water ran down his chin and soaked into the cotton white of his shirt.

 

“Say Brian?”

 

“Yeah?” He swallowed in anticipation. He didn’t feel guilty for the way he gazed upon his flatmate though. Mother Mary wanted her children no more; their souls now filled with the dregs of something sweeter.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Right.”

 

Instead of requesting Brian move, or asking for his help, as any member of polite society would’ve done, Roger, in order to access their chest of gold a la the ice in the freezer, seemed to find it acceptable to climb on top of Brian and lean up against him leaving the two men chest to chest as Roger plunged his arms into quickly melting depths.

 

Pretense their only shield, ragged breaths and hammering hearts dared to give them away. 

 

Roger, his eyes slightly darkened and looking most decidedly not at the freezer, gave a last stab at his flimsy reasoning for climbing upon his flatmate.

 

“You took the last one you-”

 

“You?”

 

“Oh shut up! It’s too hot to think of an insult.” Roger sunk down in defeat now nose to nose, tip to tip, with Brian.

 

The curly haired man cursed and blessed and shrieked at and apologized to every instance of his life that had led him to this moment. In a sweltering kitchen with a lovely boyish man straddling his lap and icewater running down his chin. His jeans suddenly began to chaffe.

 

“In fact,” the blonde shifted triumphantly, “as retribution you should have to share yours.”

 

A thousand well worded arguments against that idea leaked from Brian’s mind as the thick heat of Aphrodite grew. 

 

“Share?”

 

“Mmm.”

 

Brian found his ardour laced limbs unresponsive. Ice still pressed to his own slick lips, a numb spot growing in the middle, Roger leaned in, his lips cupping the other side.

Sky blue eyes grown devastatingly dark the blonde couldn’t help but worry he’d made a mistake, a miscalculation, a fatal error, as Brian froze.

 

He couldn’t help it. Everything he wanted- almost there. He dared not breath willing Roger to come closer. The thin layer of ice between ever wetter mouths felt the size of a great arctic chasm. Brian felt a sinful pulling in his mind and suddenly sympathized with Eve.

 

He unglued himself from time and conventions and tugged back at Roger’s hair, letting the icecube fall to their laps, as he pressed his lips against something just as wild and hungry as he.

 

In that moment they both believed it rained glass on Venus and that there was a planet made of solid diamond and Jupiter’s great red spot was a billion year old hurricane. 

 

They ate Saturn’s rings and played marbles with Jupiter’s moons. They didn’t take life seriously. They were meant for fun, for heatwaves, for flowers and for this- most importantly they were made for this.


End file.
